l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Daidoji family
The Daidoji family were the support troops of the Crane. They train the yojimbo used by Crane dignitaries, and their Harriers were the elite forces that most samurai -- even within the Crane -- did not even know exist. They also contributed the most men to the rank and file of the Crane armies, the Daidoji Iron Warriors. History The Daidoji were renowned throughout Rokugan for their unusual tactics and stubborn defense of the Crane Clan lands. The family was founded after the youngest son of Doji and Kakita, Doji Hayaku entered the Shadowlands after the Day of Thunder in search of his sister Doji Konishiko. Three years later he returned, his hair completely white and his speech lost due to a scar across his throat. In his hand was the blade Shukujo, which his sister had carried into the Shadowlands. Hayaku was given leave to found the Daidoji family, the "Defender of the Doji", and his children followed the duty to protect their kinsmen. To this day many Crane would dye their hair white as a tribute to Hayaku and a mark of loyalty to their clan. Way of the Crane, p. 39 The highest and most glorious part of that responsibility was to serve as the personal guard of the Crane Clan Champion. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Trade Most of the Crane trade had been performed by the Yasuki family, but after its defection in 387 Way of the Crab, p. 24 the cunning Daidoji performed this role, including the creation of the Daidoji Trading Council. ''Imperial Histories, p. 109 Daidoji Civil War A Blood Feud between the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kamei and his insane brother Daidoji Hira led to the Foxfire War, a fight which lasted two generations and that ended when Hira's line was nearly completely destroyed. As a consequence of the conflict two vassal families were formed, the Hiramori and Hiramichi families. Secrets of the Crane, pp. 31-32 Military Action The two most well know instances of the Daidoji military in action were the Battle of Tidal Landbridge where the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Masashigi stood alongside the Hida defending against a Shadowlands attack, and the Swordsman's Last Stand when the Crane lost Shiro no Yojin to the Lion Clan. Way of the Crane, p. 41 Civil War In 1132 the Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Uji defied the orders of his Lord Doji Kuwanan, beginning the Crane Civil War. Hidden Emperor, p. 29 Even at that dark moment, the Daidoji personal guard of Kuwanan was not dismissed. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Eventually both leaders met and put their differences aside. Hidden Emperor, p. 66 Harriers disbanded One of the most secretive schools of the Daidoji, the Harrier, were disbanded in 1169 when the current Champion, Doji Domotai knew of them and their illegal activities, which broke the Imperial law. Imbalances, by Nancy Sauer The last remnants were finished by Daidoji Fumisato and Domotai's Daidoji personal guard, led by Daidoji Kimpira. Disavowed, by Nancy Sauer Politics Yasuki family After the defection of the Yasuki family in the fourth century there were many of the Yasuki who refused to dishonor their vow to the Crane. Those Yasuki joined the Daidoji and since then the Daidoji had openly despised the Yasuki. The good relations between the Hida and the Daidoji was all that held the shaky truce between them, and it was often commented upon how the Yasuki and Daidoji are like two sides of the same coin. Vassals of the Daidoji The following were the known vassal families of the Daidoji family: * Fujihiro family * Hiramori family * Hiramichi family * Junichi family Daidoji Daimyo The following were the known daimyo of the Daidoji: Unknown Dates The following were Daimyos of the Daidoji family, but the dates of their reigns were not recorded: Within the family Tactics The Daidoji knew they could not match the forces of their traditional enemy, the Lion Clan, in strength or numbers, so instead they learned to use ambushes, sabotage, and explosives, and to exploit the land to their advantage. They were the masters of guerilla warfare, and it was the only reason the Crane had survived for so long. Their methods skirted the edges of dishonor, but the Daidoji were confident in their abilities and proud of the service they did for their Clan. In addition to their duties as defensive measures the Daidoji were often required to conduct illegal smuggling operations to keep supplies trickling into a war-torn area. The Daidoji were also sometimes found in court, although not in a courtier capacity. Their presence there was to gather sensitive information for the Doji courtiers. Daidoji could also occasionally be seen as yojimbo to some important courtiers. Way of the Samurai, pp. 26-27 Way of the Crane, pp. 40-41 Mon and Motto The Daidoji respected the spear as a weapon and many of their bushi learned to use it before the katana. Their motto spoke to a readiness to leap to the defense of their clan, military or otherwise. The mon was a crane, wings outstretched above a snake, wrapped about a yari. A bushi of the Daidoji would have their mon tattooed on their wrists on the day of their gempukku, as a reminder of their sworn duty to the Crane. Weapons To the Daidoji family the yari was nearly as sacred as the katana. Riding Yari (Gold flavor) Schools & Paths The following were the Schools and Paths within the Daidoji family: * Daidoji Harrier * Daidoji Yojimbo * Daidoji Duelist * Daidoji Iron Warrior * Daidoji Heavy Regular * Daidoji Trading Council * Daidoji Spy Lands The Daidoji were given lands that held strategic value or resources best used in military endeavors. As a result, the family's lands were distributed across the Crane provinces, covering a variety of useful territories. Secrets of the Crane, p. 24 The northern Daidoji provinces promoted swift movement, defensible locations, and easy transportation, while agriculture and military training were focused in the southern ones. The Atlas of Rokugan, p. 41 Provinces The following were known provinces under the control of the Daidoji family; Secrets of the Crane, p. 96 * Hayaku province (Da2) * Ichigun province (Da4) * Kosaten province (Da1) * Sabishii province (Da3) Daidoji Holdings The main two holdings of the Daidoji were Shiro Daidoji and Kosaten Shiro, the defense line against the Lion, and Niwa Shita no Kage Toshi against the Crab to the south. * The Daidoji Estates * Daidoji Training Grounds * Mura Sabishii Toshi * Prosperous Plains City * Shiro Daidoji * Shiro Giji The Daidoji Shrine The Daidoji family shrine specifically honored Lady Doji, Doji Hayaku -- the family founder, and Daidoji Masashigi -- the hero of the Battle of Tidal Landbridge. Way of the Phoenix, p. 33 Category:Crane Clan Families Daidoji * Daimyo Daidoji See Also * Daidoji family/Meta Category:Crane Clan Families Daidoji * Daimyo Daidoji